


The Color Green

by profoundfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, St. Patrick's Day, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns to celebrate St. Patrick's Day with the Winchesters.</p><p>Set mid-season four, when Cas is still very much an angel, and not quite used to humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Green

“Are you sure it’s safe to drink this beverage Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas. It’s just beer.”

“Then why has it turned a green color? Isn’t that usually a portent that a food or beverage has spoiled?”

Dean sat for a moment, looking at the angel without even blinking. Cas reviewed his earlier statements, but couldn’t find anything in his inquiries that would give Dean pause. He had no idea why the hunter had dragged him to this particular drinking establishment and attempted to serve him alcohol in the first place. He knew the angel couldn’t get drunk.

One moment they had been in Bobby’s living room, looking for a potential case, and the next moment Dean had snapped his laptop shut and declared they were all going out because it was “tradition”. Castiel had followed Dean and Sam into the Impala, not wanting to upset any hunting routines the brothers had established. 

Reviewing that last thought, maybe that’s what Cas was doing wrong at the moment. Maybe he was upsetting the ritual for the evening but not consuming his drink in silence.

“Is there some reason we are drinking green beer?” the angel questioned, leaning towards Dean who was sitting across the booth from him.

“Seriously? Are you kidding me right now?” Dean asked. He turned to Sam. “Is he kidding me right now?” 

Sam just shrugged his shoulders, and gave his brother a wry smile. “Your angel, your argument. I’m going to shoot pool.”

Sam drew his tall form out of the booth, and sauntered over to the pool tables to find an opponent. Dean watched him leave, muttering something under his breath that Castiel couldn’t make out.

“Look around Cas. Does anything seem unusual to you?”

Cas did as Dean requested, and let his eyes roam all over the interior of the drinking establishment. There were cutouts of green leafy objects hanging on all the windows, and caricatures of an angry red-headed dwarf plastered to the ends of the booths. Their waitress sauntered by their table, wearing tight fitting green pants that proclaimed “Kiss Me! I’m Irish!” across her buttocks.

“It’s St. Patty’s Day man!” Dean exclaimed.

Cas tilted his head slightly, and looked at Dean, silently asking for more information. Dean sighed.

“You know, Saint Patrick,” Dean said, a little bit slower, “He’s the Patron saint of Ireland, and therefore drinking. He drove the snakes out of Ireland, and saved all the people, so every year we celebrate him by getting drunk!” Dean punctuated his explanation with a salute of his glass, before he downed half of his green beer in one long drag.

Castiel waited until Dean was finished to interject.

“Patrick wasn’t a Saint when I knew him.”

Dean was giving him a confused look again, but Castiel continued without pause.  
“Patrick was one of the first Prophets. He heard the Voice of God. He was the Prophet for many prominent figures in Europe. Curious that his name lives on while theirs do not.”

“So you’re saying someday Chuck will be remembered and we won’t?”

“No, the Winchester Gospels will live on forever.”

Dean didn’t have a response for that, except to take another swallow of his beer. Castiel took the opportunity to ask Dean a question that he didn’t understand. 

“If this holiday is so full of inaccuracies, why does everyone participate?”

“Because it’s fun,” Dean answered without pause. “It’s tradition.”

As Castiel watched him take another drink, he gave the hunter a closer look. Dean was in fact wearing a green plaid shirt this evening. Cas looked over to the pool tables, and saw that Sam was also wearing a shirt of the same hue. In fact, almost every patron in the bar was wearing something green, including funny looking hats or antenna upon their heads.

“What’s the matter Cas? Don’t you like the color green?”

Castiel returned Dean’s gaze. He was looking into Dean’s eyes, the most unique and interesting shade of green he could remember ever seeing. Castiel thought Dean’s eyes were his best feature. They portrayed everything about the man – his youthful quality, and his strong moral principles – all at once. Castiel thought his Father had chosen Dean’s eyes perfectly. They changed color, depending on his mood, but they were always some shade of green. Castiel realized he liked looking into Dean’s eyes whenever he was afforded the opportunity.

“No,” he finally answered, his gaze never wavering from Dean’s face, “I quite like the color green.”

If Dean caught Castiel’s meaning, he didn’t call him on it. But Castiel thought he saw the hunter hiding a smile behind his next drink of beer. 

Castiel decided he could get on-board with Saint Patrick’s Day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was born from the simple thoughts of Cas drinking a green beer, and deciding he likes Dean's green eyes. So Happy St. Patty's Day! (Sorry there isn't more plot.)
> 
> I found my info on Saint Patrick from this [History.com article](http://www.history.com/topics/st-patricks-day/who-was-saint-patrick).
> 
> Come say hello on my [Tumblr](http://deanandishareamoreprofoundbond.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
